Sorceror Hunters and Lord Kiwi
by Kyoshi Uruyami
Summary: The Sorceror Hunters are back and they have met up with the new guy.....who is he?? He is Lord Kiwi, the master of Sorcerer Hunters....he will start guiding the young hunters to fight evil!!!


bIn the center of the city, there stood a statue of the legendary sorceror hunter, Kiwi, and his companion, White Blade. They were stoned by an unknown man 20 years ago in the middle of the desert usually named Black Shimari. Then one night, Big Momma appeared in front of the statue and freed them. She said, "Kiwi and White Blade. It is time for you to guide the sorceror hunters once again. White Blade, you would have to form the transformation soul in Kiwi's body once again. Good luck!"  
P  
The light fades and so does Big Momma. White Blade obeys Big Momma's command and entered into Kiwi's body once more. Not too far away, the sorceror hunters had arrived to the jungle when they saw a small boy captured by 20 men. They heard one of them say, "Give us back our food, kid. Where you put them??"  
P  
The kid bit the man's hand and runs towards the hunters and bumped into Carrot. Carrot fell on his butt and saw the kid. "Watch it kid."  
P  
The kid saw him and the others and said, "Sorry." After apologizing he ran deeper into the woods. He stopped at the river and drank the water. He wants to try the magic his father taught him. He looked up into the sky and remembers his father telling him what to say when there is trouble.P  
*Memory flashback*   
BR  
Ohiyo: Son, when there is trouble, call help. But if you are kidnapped or taken somewhere by strangers you don't know, cry for Lord Kiwi. Luck will come and free you from trouble.  
P  
Grandpa: Believe in Lord Kiwi. He will save you from trouble...trouble...  
br  
*End Flashback*  
P  
The kid opens his eyes and saw the hunters again. He screamed and stopped. Why they didn't attack me, he thought.  
P  
Gateau looked at him and said, "Say...haven't I seen you before??"  
P  
"Stop playing with the kid, Gateau!!" said Tira. "Why did you run from us? You don't have to afraid. We are the Sorceror Hunters!!"  
P  
The kid looked at each one of them and said, "I was afraid that you're one of the guys that caught me back there."  
P  
"What?!! You thought we're like beasts?? Impossible..." Carrot stopped and said, "What is your name kid?"  
P  
"Cedar. Cedar Selmon." Cedar smiled at Carrot and said, "I'm a believer to Lord Kiwi."  
P  
The name Kiwi made Tira thought back at old memories....  
P  
*Memory Flashback*  
br  
In the field, there are two sisters. One is Chocolat, the other...Tira. And running and playing with them is their friend, Kiwi the white tiger. While they are playing around, Big Momma came and said, "Kiwi."  
p  
Kiwi sit up and transformed into his normal human body. Kiwi, in his Sorceror Hunter uniform, bowed, "Big Momma."  
P  
Chocolat and Tira bowed too and Big Momma said, "There is trouble ahead. Watch for it."  
P  
Kiwi stood back up and said, "I will guide these young hunters and help them on their way."  
br  
*End Flashback*  
P  
Tira smiled and Chocolat saw her. She looks at her and whispered, "What are you smiling about?"  
P  
Tira blushed and said, "Oh, nothing."  
P  
"About Kiwi?" Chocolat said. She is too thinking about how Kiwi saved them everytime. "We all know Lord Kiwi is stoned. But how he will be back, we won't ever know."  
P  
Tira dropped the smile and said to Cedar, "Well, we are hunters and we fight like Lord Kiwi. I'm a friend of Kiwi. And so is my sister."  
P  
A sudden shadow appeared behind the hunters but Cedar saw it. He said, "T-t-h-a-t..."  
P  
The shadow appeared in the light and it turned out ot be a man. He said, "Talking about me, my love?"  
P  
Tira and the others turned around and saw a face that they don't even know. A new face, Tira thought.  
P  
The man said, "My name is White Blade. I'm a sorceror hunter too."   
P  
Marron stepped out and smiled, "I have heard of you numerous times. Welcome. You..joining our group?"  
P  
Gateau said, "No way!! There is only 5 sorceror hunters. We're not adding the sixth."  
P  
White Blade smiled, "No. There use to be 7 sorceror hunters. Ask Big Momma and she'll tell you."  
P  
Marron smiled and said, "I sure do recognize you too easily."  
P  
White Blade looks at Marron and said, "Yeah. I know."  
P  
Carrot looked at his younger brother and to White Blade. "Huh? What do you mean??"  
P  
Chocolat smiled and said, "Darling, let's just leave. Its time to go anyways."  
P  
Tira agrees too but kept looking back at White Blade and Marron. What does Marron mean he recognize White Blade too easily? Is he someone we once knew??  
P 


End file.
